Percy Jackson the Broken Hero
by JRagoTheMinotaur
Summary: Percy Jackson and the seven are granted immortality but when Percy and Annabeth decline intent on living a normal life they head back to camp. But when percy finds a misterious figure who subjects him to torment will percy be broken and if he is will his friends be able to save him? Rated T for torture
1. An Old Enemy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordian does. First fanfic so go easy on me. **

**Percy's POV**

I am afraid of everything. Two time war hero and savior of Olympus, Percy Jackson, who has gone through hell and back was terrified for the first time since Tartarus. I am sitting with my girlfriend unaware of my surroundings she being the only thing that comforts me, my Wisegirl. I am but a shell of myself, my true self trying to break free, but when your tortured for 500 years and are cursed with half immortality and painful nightmares of your last torture you wouldn't be able to stay strong for long.

_Flashback: 5 years ago_

(Still Percy's POV)

The prophecy of the Seven finally came to an end. We have lost Leo who sacrificed himself to blow up Gaia and save everyone. We are all meeting in the Olympus throne room and by everyone I mean the seven (or six now, including me) and all of the campers from Camp Half Blood and the new found Roman demigods from New Rome. We all gathered around and looked expectantly at Zeus for him to begin who was beaming with pride for Jason. "Ahem" Everyone quieted down. "I would like all of the 7 to come forward please" Boomed Zeus' voice. We stepped forward and bowed. "I am granting you all Immortality and the praetors of New Rome and all Camp Half Blood cabin leaders half immortality do you all accept?" Everyone said yes except for me who declined as well as Annabeth. "Lord Zeus we have everything we could ever ask for so we both ask for one thing and one thing only. That the two camps be combined!" Zeus grumbled with disappointment and said " very well Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase your wish shall be granted. Now for the rest of you leave while we make them immortal. Annabeth and I decided that we should head back to camp and get some shut eye defeating a primordial was not easy work. As we were walking out of the Empire State Building I noticed a figure who seemed to be staring at me and motioning for me to come. "Hey Annabeth why don't you head over to camp I'll meet you their I just gotta check on something." "Ok but don't take to long Seaweed Brain." When I got to the figure it seemed to float and hovered towards me and said in a ghostly voice "Time is inevitable and is everlasting" I looked at him confused as I felt a bang at the back of my head and everything faded to darkness as I fell into unconsciousness.

**Piper's POV**

I was excited i looked at Jason straight in the eyes and mouth "love you" as we walked forwards hand in hand to Meet Zeus and become immortal. Zeus' voice echoed with power and said "those of the seven who have accepted come forth." Jason, Frank, Hazel, and I came forward and bowed. Then Zeus spoke to the other Olympians "let us begin" the Olympians chanted something in Greek and Zeus' voice boomed with power and chanted "_I Zeus king of the gods grant these half bloods the gift of immortality and allow them to ascend to godhood." There were flowing orbs of light and they went to to each of us I felt a sudden pain and i felt like my blood was made of fire. Then after about a minute we all stood up and bowed. I felt more powerful and more youthful than ever. We headed out of Olympus as Zeus called forth the Head of the cabins and game them partial immortality. Once we headed down we all decided to go back to camp until Zeus was ready to explain our domains and powers and such. _

**Timeskip one hour**

When I got back to camp I could see Annabeth in her orange Camp Half Blood shirt running up to me. "Have you seen Percy I have been looking everywhere for him and he still hasn't come back since he left to go check on something near Olympus." "No I haven't" I replied slightly worried, "did he say where he was going?" "No he just headed away torwads an alley and hasn't come back since she!" She had tears starting to form around her eyes ,"what if something happened to him and so soon after the war-"Annabeth cracked and started crying. I pulled her towards me and said "He will be fine he's a tough guy and you know that." We headed to the campfire and I sat down with her and comforted her.

**3rd POV**

Percy woke up to see a dark figure in front of him with a black coat on. Percy was chained to the roof of a weird room that looked like a dungeon and had one door with a bar as a window. The hooded figure moves forward and said in a quiet and menacing voice "Time is always moving Perseus Jackson and I have come back to torture you until you break and succumb to my will." Percy looked up as the figure took off his hood and saw an enemy who he never wanted to see again. Kronos. "Torture? Really, that's so boring. Why don't you face me one on one in a fair fight?" "Silence! Kronos screamed while slicing Percy's cheek with a small curved dagger that he had hidden in his cloak. "I will break your spirit and you will wish I had just killer you in he beginning. To further make you feel like escape is impossible and that there is no point, which there isn't, I will tell you a bit about this room." He said with a vicious smile. This room is enchanted by me to have time move 100 times faster than the real world. Say you have stayed here for a hundred years it would only be five years in the outside world. I have also made it so no other enchantments or powers can be used in this room other than the things I deem worthy. So no magic swords or water powers here. I have made it so you are half immortal so that you will be able to die by combat but not by age, which you would age normally as if you were outside this room in the outside world. I have also cursed you with having nightmares of your last torture that you have felt whenever you are asleep." His eyes looked insane and happy with the thought of being able to torture the man who assured his downfall. As he began to leave the room Percy called out "I will escape and if I don't t my friend will find me. Count on it!" "Oh I will count on it. Which is why I am going to break you before that happens." And with that Kronos left and left Percy Jackson inside his cell of torture to think of what pain he will feel first.

**Well that's it guys please tell me how you feel tips would be indeed helpful and review on how you want this story to go. I have the structural idea but I want to know if you guys have any plot ideas for the future. Expect more in the future! :)**


	2. A Tear For The Tortured

**Hey guys back with an update. Please review and give me some story ideas for the future of this story like plots and stuff like that. Tips are very much welcomed. With that let's get right into this chapter. **

**(Percy's POV)**

It has been one year since Kronos captured me and tortured me. However according to Kronos it's only been about 3 normal days in the outside world. Every day for the past year have been repetitive tortures with occasional and by occasional I mean every week where my wonderful grandfather comes up with a new way to torture me. The first month He added nothing new but the pain was extraordinary.

**(Flashback)**

I was hanging from the roof by chains that were to tight and clawed at my skin. Kronos was standing in the corner with his schythe standing up against the cold walls. He then thought of a new thing he could do to me. My body was already covered in scars and bruises from Kronos' wonderful "hospitality". He made it so that when he left the room I would undergo a quick recovery of my cuts but they would still hurt as well if it was still an open wound. He came forward from the shadows twirling his scythe around and said in a menacing voice "Do you remember what my special scythe does exactly?" "Other than look Ike a cool tree branch used as a weapon, no." I half choked the words out since he has just finished using me as a punching bag. Ignoring my words he just continued forward and said "It tends to leave ones soul dying on the inside, killing the physical body as well as their inner self. However you already know that don't you Jackson? I wonder what would happen to you if I slowly made a long scratch with this very schyrhe down your body?" As he said this I immediately prepared for the pain I would undoubtedly feel from this torture. His scythe agonizingly slowly cuts me from my right shoulder to my lower left hip. I immediately felt pain both on my body and on my very soul. It took my every bit of willpower and strength to keep myself together. When I had collected my sled he picked up a handful of salt and put it along the wound he made with his scythe. I was writhing in absolute agony. Then it started to get worse when I thought that it definitely couldn't which I guess I was wrong about. He proceeds to grab a sodden club and slam it on my pegs five times on each and uses all his might. I could hear my bones crack and felt a searing pain in my legs. He then unlocked the chains holding me and allowed me to fall from the floor. I screamed in pain when my legs slammed against the cold hard floor. He dropped a bowl of food and walked out. He put it right in front of the door so I had to try to crawl to the bowl which was excruciatingly painful and had barely managed to heal when he left and get one bite before he can back in and began a new set of tortures.

**(End Flashback)**

Kronos walked into the room and allowed me to see my friend on the cold walls of my cells. They were sending out search parties for me and where contacting everyone they knew. It was painful knowing that I could see them but couldn't be there with them. I then saw the hunters attached by a group of Kronos' army and captured Thalia. They knocked her out and the one carrying her took her away while the rest of the monsters fought the rest of the hunters. After seeing that I began to tear up and Kronos nearly laughs and said that a special guest would be coming soon. I would have said something witty like "A special guest huh? Well if he is so special why isn't he dead? I thought you would be jealous of someone better than you" but I had found that whenever I say something like that he breaks my legs and drops me to the floor and leaves me like that while he does his other tortures. He grabbed a whip from his belt and said "You. Will. Break. Percy. Jackson. And. I. Will. Personally. See. To. It. On every single word he struck me with the whip on my back and applied salt to my wounds. Then he opened up the floor under me and there was a tank of water. He spoke in a menacing tone "You are going to drown son of Poseidon, and I will enjoy watching you." Then I had a thought "drown? I can still breath underwater how can I drown." I was clipped onto the weird cuffs that would clamp harder if I moved. I was lowered my not the tank and was touching the floor. Then all of a sudden black clouds of what I guessed to be poison started being put into the tank I held my breath for as little my as possible, then I breathed it into in. It wa like nothing I had ever felt before! This pain was unbearable and felt like I was on fire on the inside of my body and was spreading everywhere. I thrashed around for a bit then I had horrible pains on my wrists and I realized the clamps were still there and getting tighter whenever I moved. It took al my willpower to take all the pain and not move. As My vision was going black I was pulled out of the tank and gasped for air. The floor returned to normal and chaos unlatched me from the clamp and chains. He decided that it was best to use me as a ball so he started kicking me in the stomach and threw me across the room. I payed on he floor sprawled out and was facing the door. He could see Kronos grab his bat and said "So Jackson I want you to be at your best and make sure that you are polite to your special guest, understood?" I didn't speak a word. I wasn't going to let him have any control over me. "Oh you know that I don't like disobedience Jackson. So I guess you want them broken again don't you!" And at the last word he Smashed my legs as hard as he could. I screamed from the pain. Once he finished smashing my legs I moved to the corner of the room in the shadows and watched him. "Ahh, it seems the guest is here." And with that the door opened and on came a person I would never think to see, it was Thalia but she looked battered and put a smile on her face. "Hey good to see ya Percy." "Now that we are all acquainted I am going to do to her some of what I did to you. Mainly the whipping." Kronos laughed evilly and looked at me "And you will watch every part of her torture." Thalia was thrown into the room and a pole appeared from the middle of the room. Kronos grabbed a piece of rope and tied her to the pole and began to whip her with all the force he could muster I was boiling with rage. I don't care what he does to me but he won't hurt my friends. I grabbed his scythe that was leaning on the wall next to me. I then proceeded to crawl with the scythe and take his legs out from under him with one good sweep. He fell to the ground and I impales him with his own weapon. I cut Thalia's ropes binding her to the pole. " are you ok Pinecone Face? She grabbed the scythe and spoke on a cold voice that sounded just like Kronos "oh I am ok Jackson. I am just fine" he growled the last part and punched me in the stomach and kicked my legs. He chained me back to the roof and said "I'm leaving for now Jackson. I have preparations to make in order to take down Olympus and the puny demigods." With that he left and I was left alon in the dark in terrible pain and started to cry. "I will escape Wisw Girl. When I do I'll come to you. I promise."

**(Annabeth's POV)**

It's Ben three days since percy disappeared and we've sent outs search parties me being in plenty of them and every single party failed to find him. I walked to the beach by myself and sat down on our favorite bench. I broke down in tears. It was to much. We promised to never be sepperated and this goes and happens. Thalia and Piper came up to me from behind. "Hey, Annabeth how you doing?" Thalia said kindly. "I'm fine it's just-" I couldn't hold it in I started sobbing and Thalia put her arms around me and embraced me in a hug. I cried into her shoulder and Piper comforted me. "We'll find him Annabeth. Don't worry to much." Piper whispered into my ear, " Right now you need to get back to your usual happy self. Percy wouldn't want to see you crying over him. He would want you to try to have fun and just be the best you can be." I looked up at Piper and nodded as I wiped the tears off. "I'm going to get back to him no matter what."

**(3rd POV) Mt. Olympus **

All of the Olympians gathered in the throne room and were waiting on Zeus to appear and begin the meeting. After a few more seconds Zeus appeared. "Let the meeting begin. Now we all know about the recent monster attacks. Artemis would you please explain in more detail." Artemis looked up at the council and spoke "Monster attacks have become less frequent and are in bigger groups, and recently they have nearly become a thing of the past which would lead me to believe that another war is brewing and that we should prepare for the worst." Athena spoke up "This is likely that another war will occur. So soon after the war against the giants and the loss of Percy would be the perfect time to strike." Zeus replied "Artemis have you managed to locate the Jackson boy?" "No father. My hunters have gone to the place Annabeth Chas told us about and saw that he was there at some point but disappeared from there." "Hmm, that is troubling seeing as we may need him sober than later. Continue your look for the boy. Athena find everything that might be useful in finding Jackson and continue to think on what our enemy will do." Athena replies to Zeus "Yes father." Zeus looked around and said "is that all? Then the meeting is over and flashes out."

**Hey guys that's all for now. Review and give me some ideas of parts of the plot that I can add and tips are appreciated. Expect more updates on n the future and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	3. 100 years

**Hey guys I rushed the last chapter a little bit so that you guys wouldn't have to wait for like a month and think I gave up on the story. There where spelling mistakes but they weren't all my fault I just have to check my words so they don't get autocorrected to send me thing I am not trying to spell. So I've decided to give you guys a bit of a rough schedule for updates on the story. I am going to try to finish a chapter in a week then send it out on Sunday. Anyways now that I've said that. Once again tips and reviews on how I am doing are greatly appreciated and send me some ideas on little plots I can put into the this story in the future. With that let's get into the story. Also I am going to actually start making paragraphs instead of one big strip. **

**(Kronos' POV)**

It had been 100 hundred years since Perseus has been captured by me. He doesn't know that it actually has only been 1 year in the outside world. All of the Olympians and silly demigods don't realize that I have the room located in the normal world and not in the underworld or Tartarus. It's been a fun one hundred years torturing Jackson, however I think that because it's the hundredth year since our fun reunion I should do something special to him. I headed to my "armory" or rather my room where I keep my torture items as well as my weapons. I looked around and grabbed an iron block the size of a arm and started to use my powers to bend it into the word "Useless" and stabbed a stick into the middle of the metal and forged them together. "I'll have fun with this." I laughed manically.

**(Percy's POV)**

I could barely feel my arms as I was shackled by chains to the roof for, well I've lost track after awhile. All I know is that my body feels like I was burning all over which I basically was since Kronos used his fiery whip to whip me all over. It wasn't a very pleasant feeling when you were getting burned.

"Oh Jackson! I have a special surprise for your hundredth year In this wonderful prison." Kronos walked into the room with an evil grin on his face. One hundred years? Its been that long since my capture? And no one had come for me yet? Kronos walked towards me and snapped his fingers. The walls around me showed a video of my friends at the camp fighting for their lives against an army of monsters. Some of which I had never seen before.

Kronos made my chains turn into a pole that my hands were tied to. He carried a piece of metal with a stick attached and created a blazing fire that was so hot that my skin started to heat up even though it was across the room. "You are currently watching live feed of my platoon of monsters attacking your camp. Do you want to hear what they are saying?" He snapped his fingers and I could hear the war cries of my friends as they fought against the monsters. Kronos refers to that as a platoon. If that's a platoon of monsters I don't want to know what his full army looks like. "I really wished Percy was here. We could have used him right now." I looked around the room and saw who spoke. It was Thalia who was fending off monsters right next to Annabeth. I looked at the ground around them and to my horror found blood splattered everywhere and remnants of monster dust. I could see a few bodies and heard screams of agony. I couldn't take this anymore my friends needed me and I couldn't do a thing to help them. "You see Percy Jackson you are utterly and completely useless. When they need you what do you do? You do nothing. You. Are. Useless." Tears formed at the corners of my eyes and slowly fell as I heard there agony and cries for help.

**(3rd POV) **

Kronos put the iron into the fire which had the word useless carved into the iron. Kronos snapped his fingers and allowed people to see this special occasion. Of course no one could flash in here without Kronos' permission. Percy was whispering continuously, seemingly to the demigods "I am so sorry." After a few minutes he took The iron out of the fire by its handle and brought the iron right above Percy's arm and whispered "you are a useless person" and then proceeded to push the iron on Percy's arm. Percy screamed from the burning sensation on his arm. After Kronos pulled the iron away a word could be clearly seen on Percy's arm "useless". With that he made the iron and furnace disappear and then brought out his whip of fire and whipped Percy on the back and his arms. Specifically on the arm that Kronos has just branded. After an hour of whipping. Kronos left the room with a cheerful note. "Expect more words to appear to on you every hundred years Jackson." Percy's pole became chains and his feet barely touched the ground. Kronos then left the chamber.

**(Annabeth's POV) 2 hours earlier**

It was currently lunch and I sat at the Athena table picking at my food thinking of where Percy could be and what all these monster attacks were about, when all of a sudden I heard I heard the horn signaling another monster attack. All of the cabins quickly rushed to the armory and headed to the border of the camp. What I saw was an army of about 1000 monsters. I immediately knew that this wouldn't be an easy battle, but it was a good thing the hunters of Artemis were staying with us for a week. The army of monsters charged with the Minotaur in the front with his large axe that gleamed dangerously in the sun.

The Ares cabin was in the front followed by the Athena cabin and the other cabins right behind them. The hunters were on the flank while the Apollo cabin was in the very back firing as many arrows as possible. The campers held at the border and kept the high ground. I surveyed the battle and realized that we only had around 400 campers vs around 1000 monsters which meant everyone has to kill at least 2 monsters each. This battle would t be to hard but we would sustain losses. Then all hell broke loose. The monsters hit our lines and the bloodbath ensued. Monster claws and weapons were flying every where. I was taking on a hellhound and a monster I've never seen before that was humanoid. Then all of a sudden I turned around and almost in slow motion I could see a hellhound in midair soaring straight towards me. Right as it was about to smash into me 3 arrows protruded from its side and turned the hellhound to dust before it even touched me. I turned to my left and saw Thalia with her bow running towards me. "That was a close one!" I nodded "yeah for sure."

The battle continued with screams, blood, and monster dust all over. "I really wish Percy was here right now!" Thalia yelled to me after stabbing one of he humanoid creatures. "Yeah me to" I responded as I sliced all the monsters within view. After a few more minutes of stabbing and slicing some monsters the battle ended just like how it began, quickly. I surveyed the land once again to see what our losses were. I could see blood splattered on the ground and around 35 bodies but other than that we didn't have any losses other than the 100 that were injured. It still hurt though and I could see many of the bodies were new campers. The monsters planned this but they aren't smart enough to do that. Which means that someone powerful is controlling them.

Everyone gathered around the fire and waited for Wills report on how many died and how many were injured. Then a cloud that sort of looked like a T.V. Screen appeared above the camp fire. I thought it was only me who could see it when a camper from what seemed to be from the Aphrodite cabin said "look above the camp fire. What is that?" Everyone looked up and saw the screen and what was on it made everyone gasp.

To my horror screen showed Percy tied to a pole in the middle of the room with his top off and many scars and burns on him. His face was one of terror and tears. He kept on whispering "I'm sorry" in a cracked voice. In the corner of the room a hooded figure was standing by a flaming furnace with a piece of metal in it. After a while the figure took it out of the fire and walked over to Percy and whispered into his ear and at the same time pushed the hot metal on his arm as if he was branding him. Everyone covered their ears and looked away when they heard Percy's horrifying scream of pain. After a minute the hooded figure made the iron and furnace disappear. On Percy's arm the word "useless" could be made out.

Everyone started looking back at the screen. The figure proceeded to take out a fiery whip. He began whipping Percy's back and the arm he had just branded. Percy's face was of pure agony and he could be seen writhing in pain. He obviously made an effort not to cry out but he grunted every time he was whipped. This lasted for about an hour and all the campers had looks of horror and tears while some had to look away. The whip disappeared into the mans cloak and he started to walk to the doorway and spoke in a cruel voice "expect more words to appear on you every hundred years Jackson" and with that the pole became a pair of chains that shackled themselves around Percy's wrists and made it so that his feet were barely scraping the ground. Then Kronos left the room and closed the door shut. Percy started to cry and said "I'm sorry" one last time before the screen went blank and disappeared.

I started crying into Thalia's shoulder which soon turned into a full sob. One hundred years? It's only been one year since he disappeared which means that time had been manipulated around him to be a hundred times faster. Which means he had had one hundred more years of torture. "Why does it have to be him!" I cried out to Thalia. "It's not fair we know that. Which is why we are going to find him and get him back." She whispered to me. Perseus Jackson was going through torture, my Seaweed Brain.

**Hey guys hope you liked that chapter and as I said before I am going to be trying to upload on the weekends. Tips and reviews are appreciated and make sure to send me some ideas on little plots I can do in the story. **


	4. On Hold

**I am sorry guys but this story will be put on hold. I have sort of lost interest in it for now and I may get back to it in the future but for now it's going to remain like this. I am going to be making a new story though that will be released later this week. It is part of the PJO universe. If you wish to have a character that is original to you to be added to my stories in the future for PJO then PM me about their name background weapon if any, personality and godly parent if any. Also mention whether they would be good, evil, or just plain neutral. **


End file.
